A Change in Wind
by Fanchick111
Summary: Kagura doesn't need much. She simply wanted a place for her little sister, Kanna, to be safe in. Could an arrogant, closed-minded stanger be the change she really needed? A story of family bonds, and bonds of another sort. T for slight abuse


**AN::: HEY! It's Fanchick- its Ee. It's been quite a while since I wrote anything, I'll admit. But after much badgering from SOMEBODY –cough-Gamer-cough- I actually sat down ad wrote THIS. I haven't; done IY for some time, now, but the mood has stricken me.**

**As for my other stories, I am currently trying to write another chapter of 2- **_**The Amazing Mind of**__**Byakuya Kuchki **_**and**_** Simplicity**_**. But I have hardly anytime on my hands (best excuse) and am trying my very best to finish them. **

**This story, however, is from ****KAGURA's POV****. Yes, I'm aware I wrote a certain story about the demise of Kagura earlier, but I really like the character outline of Kagura. Really. So I don't actually hate her, I promise. :)**

**Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!!**

**Currently rated T for abuse, and later cussing. **

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own these awesome characters; I DO OWN this storyline, and a restraining order from Rimiko Takahashi. Make that two. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Run, Kanna!" I urged her. "Come on, faster, we have to go!" She gripped my hand harder as her legs began to give up on her. I held tighter as well. "Please, come on, keep going!" She tried to do as I said, but tripped on some early ice that had frozen on the dark sidewalks. With one tug upward, she jumped on her sock-clad feet and ran with me again.

Running is like flying on the wind, smooth and easy. I am able to sail through the streets, because I'm a fast runner. Sometimes I pretend I can fly like a feather on air, lifting myself up above the cars and people and stupid teachers. I like to think, 'I am Kagura Kaze, and I am the Wind!' It seems a bit childish, but the feeling of the title almost gives me an excuse for my 'rude behavior' and 'flighty attitude', as my teachers call it. It gives me presence. But, I, Kagura Kaze, 'the Wind' has decided that it isn't so exhilarating and effortless to run when I'm being chased by my maniac father.

I took a moment to hear my sister's huffing breath, and see the smoke-like steam that lifted from her mouth. I couldn't feel my toes anymore, but I wasn't going to stop. Kanna and I hadn't even had time to put on shoes, but now I wish I had at least brought her slippers.

But even that hadn't been a real option. I wasn't going to let her get hurt anymore- not by _him_. My dear old dad has a little anger issue- that is, is little means throwing chairs and plates in our general direction.

I didn't think he'd be home. I was coming late form detention (again.), and I was positive Dad was at work late tonight. I even had the ignorance to stop at the convenience store to buy a box of Macaroni and Cheese for supper. You can imagine my alarm when I went upstairs the apartment building and saw our door wide open, and Kanna being beaten with my father's hurting fists.

For half a second, I was stiff. He flailed wildly at her, throwing punch after punch. Little Kanna didn't move, or attempt to block herself. She sat in a tiny, pale ball- just receiving the grief like she deserved all of it. Her backpack was beside her, and a single lined paper next to it. It was a fourth grade spelling test that claimed a big red "C" on it. This had obviously been the point of the one-sided dispute.

I'll never understand why she let him hit her. Maybe she just wanted everything so perfect for him; maybe she wanted to keep him happy. Or perhaps it was my own goal as a kid- to keep myself safe.

I had hurled myself between them, still wearing my backpack and the plastic bag of Mac and Cheese. Dad kept on going, like I hadn't stepped in at all. I used all my strength imaginable to shove him out of the way. All he did was stumble backward, but I still grabbed Kanna and ran.

I ditched my back pack and bag on the stairs, took her hand, and ran like there was no tomorrow. For blocks, I heard his yelling.

"Come back here, I said get back here!" Dad barked as I ran down the four flights of stairs and out the door. We got a block before I turned and saw his old 1998 Pontiac coming up fro behind us. Fast. He dodged other cars and ignored traffic lights.

His headlights flickered on, then, and he got a good glimpse at us. His window rolled down, and he called, "Kagura! Don't you dare run away from me! Kanna! I said get back here you-"

With that, I turned us down an ally and back unto the busy street that we are now going down.

"Kanna," I manage to get out. "Hold on, we're gonna find a place to stop," I hadn't realized how tired I was, too.

My gaze rested on a dead-end alleyway. We ducked into it, and hid being the grey dumpster. I held my sister close, and felt her tremble with the cold.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, afraid he might be close enough to hear us. Her head nodded up and down into my chest, and I patted her back. There was no need to remind her to keep quiet. For one, she was always too quiet, and two, she was very aware of how much trouble we'd be in. A car passed the ally, headlights on, and the sound of dad's voice made me quiver.

"Kagura, Kanna…come on, girls…come out... Daddy just wants you to come home, now." He coaxed. We made not a single move, and even Kanna's trembling paused until the lights passed us. I waited for another minute before I let her go and stood up. She wobbles up, too, and I bend down so she can crawl onto my back. I lift her onto me and begin for home.

Kanna seems to sense where I'm going and gets fidgety. "We're just going to grab some stuff, okay? Then we are leaving again." I reassured her. This seems to calm her down. There was no way in hell I was letting Kanna stay at that apartment for one more night.

We make our way back to the building (I hadn't realized how far we ran. No wonder the kid's tired.), and she slid down. Walking up stairs we went, and the second our feet entered the apartment, the both of us snapped into action. Kanna ran to our bedroom and immediately put on jeans and a sweatshirt, not to mention her tennis shoes. I grabbed my own sweater as well, and went to dad's bedroom.

It was kind of eerie to be in there. I hadn't ever set a toe onto this carpet, in my whole life, and I didn't want to know what stuff he did in here with all his young girlfriends.

I found his wallet on top of his dresser, however, and picked out all the bills, shoving them into my now empty backpack, of which I threw all school contents on his floor. Exiting his room, I trotted into our bedroom, where Kanna had shuffled out some cash from a shattered piggybank. I put them into the bag as well.

We heard feet coming up the stairs. Neither of us had closed the door.

Dad stormed in cussing, and almost immediately took note of our presence. He charged our doorframe, and I slammed it shut before he could enter. I turned the little lock, but didn't think it'd hold him for long.

Putting all my weight on it myself, the door strained while being bludgeoned on the other side by a man twice my weight and height. Kanna had frozen, no longer putting things into the bag. Her eyes were in blank shock, and stared at the door behind me.

In a whisper, so dad wouldn't hear, I guided her, "Kanna! Kanna, there is a ten under my mattress, grab it!"

She was still not moving, as if contemplating whether or not to obey. "Kanna! Please, under the top! Hurry!"

With that, she went for my side of the bed, and pulled out the folded paper. I told her what else to put in the bag.

"A-And a few pairs of socks, put those in too;" the door bended with the force, now. "There's a little blanket over there-yeah, that one," my words became rushed as I heard the wood split behind me, just a little. "Yes, Kanna, that too! And, uhm- I think there's a water bottle under your dresser! Good, now zip it up!"

It didn't sound like he was letting up, any. My gaze franticly looked to the window for an escape. I knew there was a ladder only a couple feet down that traveled to the street below. I pointed to our only escape route, and she knew to push up the window and begin to climb out, backpack in tow.

I waited until I thought I heard her shoes hit the pavement, and let go of the door, climbing down myself, as nimbly as I could dare. I was almost at the bottom when I heard the door finally snap open from Dad.

Leaping down, I joined my sister where she waited silently for me in the dark. I took the backpack from her, and ran again. We heard no one behind us, and so I took a chance and guessed he had given up pursuit for tonight. Slowing to a walk, we went into the farthest park we could find and sat under the gazebo, huddled together in our blanket.

Little Kanna fell asleep almost instantly. I lay awake for a while longer though, wondering what to do next. Where did we go? Certainly not back there. Maybe some shelter? Perhaps I could find someone I knew and we'd stay there for a while.

As I pondered our limited options, I tired out myself, and prayed for a better day, holding my sister tight beside me. My eyes closing on the empty playground was the last thing I remember seeing before my eyes shut for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooo! What's gonna happen next! I'm working on chapter 2 as you read, so don't think it's over yet!! **

**forgive me if this is skechy, please forgive me...*authoress bows and offers gifts for forgivness***

**Thanks again for reading!!**

**Please R and R!!**

**-Fanchick, "Ee" **


End file.
